


Begin Again

by earpsolano, rosescooper



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: "jelly", AU, Angst, F/F, Pre-Series, Roisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose counted down the months, until the months became days and the days became hours and the hours became minutes.<br/>She was prepared to make the biggest mistake of her life. And maybe she would have done it. Maybe she should have done it. But then again, maybe this was truly the way things were supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Once Said

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear Roisa shippers!
> 
> Jess (TumblrHatesMe) and I (Rosescooper) have been working on a little collab for a Roisa multific.  
> We hope you enjoy this shared idea of ours.  
> We can assure you, we have been and still are having a lot of fun with this and are very excited of where we might take this (or lets be honest: where this takes us).
> 
> We will be alternating chapters. We're still figuring out the "co-author" thing, but since I am starting with this chapter, Jess will write the next one, then me and so on :) We'll be signing them at the end (or in the end notes) with our ao3 names so you know who wrote the chapter)
> 
> But she said to keep this simple and I know I am a rambler, 
> 
> So we herby give you the "Jelly Baby"!! *

Her eyes were fixed on the image of herself standing in front of long, broad mirror. Her blue eyes scanned her slightly shivering body, trying to find the reason why. The reason why her body felt odd. The reason why her breathing wouldn’t steady. The reason why her heart kept jumping every time her gaze fell on the lace, soft fabric that adorned her body. And it did not necessarily jump in a good way.

She ran her hands down her sides, looking at the mirror as her hands touched the white fabric of the dress she was wearing.

Looking at it, she could see why she had picked it two months ago. It was beautiful, tight at the top and flowing softly down her bottom half, covering her entire legs. The top was almost strapless, except the lace covering her collar bone and upper part of her back. It was beautiful indeed.

But she couldn’t seem to adore it just enough to walk it down the stairs and into the church where all the people they had invited were.

Once again, she reached back with both her hands, trying to finish zipping herself up, but it was in vain. She moaned, slightly stressed, and looked her phone. She had several missed calls, mostly from Luisa but also from Rafael. She had insisted in getting ready by herself and they seemed to be worried if she’d make it in time for the ceremony. But she still had an hour left.

Turning away from the mirror, she moved around the room, trying to zip the dress which had obviously turned into an impossible task. However, Rose was not one to give up.

Walking up and down the room, she almost missed the knock which was barely loud enough for her to hear it. She stopped, waiting for it to repeat to be sure there was someone on the door. And as she did, she let out a quiet ‘fuck’, seeing as her dress was still unzipped.

“Just a sec!” She let the person on the other side know, taking a quick look in the mirror, her long copper colored hair falling in waves over one side, exposing her left shoulder and collarbone which were still visible under the light white lace. She tried to force herself to smile and at least look like she was positively excited about this day.

She hurried to the door, catching her breath before opening it up.

 

Her heart skipped one too many beats as she looked at the woman standing before her. Unconsciously, she stumbled back, her eyes still fixed on her visitor. She had not been expecting to see her before the ceremony. And she surely had not expected her to show up at her room before she walked down the aisle seeing as they had left things unresolved and tense the day before.

“Can I come in?” She smiled at her and it looked genuine and a little despairing.

Rose nodded, stepping aside and welcoming her into the room, closing the door shut behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Rose asked, still standing where she had stood to close the door, watching as Luisa walked through the room and looked around.

She looked to the red head as if she was supposed to already know the answer. But Rose wasn’t sure exactly why Luisa had shown up. To pick a fight? To discuss the same thing for the millionth time? Or to be with her, to help her through the day?

Truthfully, Rose didn’t even know why she called it a discussion or a fight. After all, they both wanted the same thing. With the addition of Rose also wanting to be very well cared for financially and being horrified of revealing the slightly underrated fact that she was into women.

“Your dress is still unzipped.” Luisa ignored her question, walking over and stepping behind her.

Rose tried to steady her breathing as she ran her hands down her dress, waiting for Luisa to do what she had stepped over to do.

But instead, she felt Luisa’s hand slowly brush away her hair and her fingers run over the still bare skin of Rose’s back.

“Lu” Rose warned her softly, this was the single most stupid idea Luisa could have had at that moment. “Please zip me up.”

She heard Luisa sigh deeply and for a few seconds, her touch was completely gone. Rose hated the fact that she regretted stopping Luisa. Whichever her feelings were, she knew that it wasn’t right. Not after saying ‘yes’ to Luisa’s father and with less than one hours before the ceremony.

She shivered slightly, as Luisa placed one hand on her lower back, her other hand, very slowly, zipping her up.

“There are three buttons” Luisa uttered softly and Rose appreciated her stepping down and not making a big deal out of Rose stopping her. Although a part of her wished she were to step up for them one last time. Maybe one last time would be one time too many, but maybe that one last time would be the one she needed.

She felt Luisa’s hands close the buttons, her fingers briefly brushing over her back before the touch was gone once again.

And then it hit her. She was never going to be touched by her again. Not in the way she wanted her to touch her. Rose would never be able to touch her that same way ever again, either.

They would never exchange longing and desperate looks again, at least not the kind that leaded to lying naked in bed with her again, eating donuts and not waiting nearly enough until they hit repeat.

All of those being things she would never be able to do again. Not with her. Not with the woman she loved. Or would she?

 

She looked at Luisa go around her and walk to the mirror. She gazed at the brunette as she looked at herself, fiddling with her long dark hair and running her hands down her dark blue dress which contoured her body perfectly.

Their eyes met through the mirror and Rose gasped for air. She knew every feeling in her body was out of place. But she couldn’t force herself to care about it being wrong. She stepped behind Luisa, not touching her but simply looking at her through the mirror.

Luisa looked at Rose, locking eyes with her, her hands reaching back to intertwine her fingers with hers.

“Why are you doing this?” The brunette asked, confusion being written all over her face while her raw voice trembled with every word she said. “You don’t love him, Rose.”

Rose closed her eyes, shaking her head and biting her lip.

“That’s the thing; I do.” She replied quietly, looking back at Luisa and secretly cursing her mind for lying not only to herself but also to Luisa.

Luisa looked down, feeling Rose’s body being slightly pressed against hers, feeling the touch of Rose’s hands on hers and her warm breath in the back of her neck.

She turned around, facing Rose, their bodies brushing as she kept the barely existing distance between them, their noses only inches apart.

Rose gasped for air, forgetting how to properly breath as she felt Luisa’s hands on her waist, pulling her in. And she happily let her.

 

Rose felt her hands touch Luisa’s body, grabbing her at her hips, pressing her even closer, if that was possible. He heart was racing and she could hear Luisa’s uncontrollable breath as the stood there, bodies pressed together, the tips of their noses, both women anticipating what was to come.

Their eyes locked and Rose saw the excitement take over the brown of her eyes, her pupil expanding more and more as she closed the gap between their faces to place a soft kiss on Rose’s lips.

She welcomed it, opening up her mouth to let her in, gently pushing into the kiss as they both pulled each other closer, silently moaning.

The soft kiss quickly turned into a more heated one, Luisa’s hands disappearing in Roses hair before finding their way to the zipper of the white dress she was still wearing and swiftly pulling it down, letting the dress fall to the floor quietly.

The moans took over, covering the room in soft and raw noises while they sunk to the floor and the red head lay beneath the brunette.

Luisa’s hands explored her lover’s body, quickly getting down to where the arousal had taken over the most.

Groaning, Rose arched her body towards Luisa’s, smiling under a passionate and rough kiss.

“Don’t marry him.” Luisa moaned between kisses, pulling her hair to one side.

“Lu” Rose moaned loudly, placing her hands on Luisa’s shoulders and firmly separating their upper bodies a few inches. “I will marry him” She uttered, her voice slightly shivering as she knew that that was not what Luisa had been wanting to hear at all.

 

Luisa pulled away, standing up and adjusting her dress.

“Lu!” Rose feared she had offended her. Picking up her dress and putting it back on, she stood up herself, moving closer to Luisa as she pulled her hair back to one side.

“I don’t understand it.” Luisa jumped at her. “I truly don’t, Rose.”

She stepped back as Rose tried to take her hands.

It was then that Rose realized that she had not offended Luisa at all. She had hurt her. She had played her, to be exact. She had lead her on and had crushed her heart into a million pieces, maybe even subconsciously knowing it.

“Luisa, please-“ She started, trying to calm Luisa and make her stay. But it was in vain.

“Rose! Damn it!” Luisa was boiling now; she was obviously tired of the red head’s games.

Rose raised an eyebrow at her, shutting her mouth and simply staring at Luisa. She had not expected her to talk to her in that way.

“I love you” Her words were like a million stings to Rose’s heart. Not because she did not feel the same way, but because she did. And she was scared to admit it.

However, she knew this was not the right time to hold back on what her entire body was screaming at her.

“Lu-“ She hesitated, seeing as the brunette stepped back once again, shaking her head. She took a bold step towards Luisa, taking her face into her hands. “I love you too.”

Her voice was barely a whisper due to Rose’s voice trembling and her heart rate fastening as she spoke the words.

“But it’s not enough” Luisa freed herself, her eyes staring into Rose’s, ripping her apart as a result of the anger bottling up inside of her. “After all you are still in that dress!”

Rose pressed her lips together, trying to ignore the way Luisa was screaming at her and trying to keep herself calm.

“I am.” She started quietly, but despite her mouth still being open as to continue, she didn’t get any further with that sentence.

 

Hearing Rose call out her name, she closed the door shut a little too loudly behind her as she stormed out of the room and starting walking down the hallway.

She had asked Rose to leave with her the day before. She had asked her to leave with her so many times. But either Rose really wasn’t that much into her or she was the gold digger Luisa always tried to not see her as.

Whichever the reason, Luisa was done. Her finger hammered into the button as she stood before the elevator waiting impatiently for it to arrive and get her away from Rose.

 

“Luisa!” It was a scream filled with despair and desperation. A combination Luisa rarely got to hear Rose’s voice sound like. “Wait.”

She turned to look at Rose surprised by how close she was already standing to her.

“Ro-“ She was about to jump at her again when she was muted by a demanding and longing kiss.

Their bodies pressing onto each other once again as Luisa heard herself groan into the unexpected kiss of forgiveness and vulnerability.

“I love you.” Breaking the kiss, Rose looked at her. Her words sounding genuine and more firm than before.  

“So?” Luisa stared at her, unsure what had led to this, but she was glad it had happened.

She may have been curious but she wasn’t about to ask and ruin the change of Rose leaving with her.

“You said you wanted to run away with me, do you still?” Roses voice was raw and sent a shiver through Luisa’s body.

She nodded, watching as their fingers intertwined, the elevator doors opened and they stepped in.


	2. Where are we going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!
> 
> Posting this chapter took longer than anticipated due to school and blah blah blah...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

"Good morning." Luisa whispered as her heavy eyes opened for a split second before falling closed again.

"Morning." Rose whispered back, her voice slightly hoarse. Rose had been awake for a few hours now, fiddling with the brunettes hair between her fingertips as she waited for Luisa to wake up. 

She couldn't believe this was real, neither of them could, but Rose had bigger problems than just leaving Emilio behind. In fact, she didn't care at all that she had left him behind, it was what he represented and what she had become... Rose wasn't even sure if leaving that behind was even possible. 

But here she was.

"Where are we gonna go?" Luisa asked quietly as she rolled on to her side, not wanting to break the relaxed atmosphere around them.

"Anywhere you want to go." Rose responded, earning a huge smile from Luisa. This was the underlying message in all of Luisa's dreams and the temptation to pinch her self, to check this was real, was growing. 

Both woman stayed silently still under the thin duvet, their breaths synchronising as they embraced the reality they were in. 

"Lu." Rose spoke softly, inching herself closer to Luisa who hummed in response. "What am I gonna wear?" 

"Clothes?" Luisa raised her eyebrows as she spoke, not sure what Rose was trying to say, but as she looked over to the floor where Roses wedding dress had been thrown only hours before, she understood what the red head was getting at.

"Shit." Luisa whispered and looked over at Rose, who was trying to hold back a smile.

"We didn't think this through did we?" Rose said, her smile escaping through her mask, a mask she no longer needed to wear. 

"No, we really didn't." Luisa laughed as she spoke, a laugh that made Roses heart dissolve. "I'll go down to reception, explain the situation and see if they have anything you could wear."

"I don't think explaining our situation is the best of ideas." Rose pointed out and Luisa let out a slightly forced laugh as she gathered her clothes from all over the motel room. Rose watched as Luisa pulled her clothes back on quickly as time was against them. Time wasn't a big issue for Luisa, as the worst case scenario for her was her father or brother catching them. For Rose, if she were to be caught, the consequences were far larger and could result in her life, not that Luisa knew this.

"Good point, I'll be back in a sec." Luisa said as she slipped out the motel door, leaving Rose alone. Rose took a deep breath as she took in her surroundings, she was here, she had done what she had promised her self never would, and it felt incredible. Rose knew by now, they will have noticed her absence. By 'they', she wasn't referring to Emilio and co...

Rose quickly got out of the bed and opened the small black bag they had franticly packed before leaving. Clothes hadn’t made it onto their list of necessities as they grabbed a few essentials. Including their passports, Luisa and Rose’s savings, Rose had excluded to tell her how much she had saved… and right at the bottom of the bag Rose had put her burner phone. She changed it every few weeks just incase, but maybe this was the last one she would need.

Rose opened the phone, thankful she had put it on silent as the miss calls filled the display screen. Just as Rose was about to close the phone and slip it back into the bag, before Luisa came in, the screen lit up and the phone vibrated quietly within her grasp. She needed to answer it, despite every part of her wanting to pretend this didn't exist, it did.

“Hello.” Rose did her best to not let her voice tremble, but she failed.

“Where the hell are you?” The familiar voice spoke and Rose knew she couldn’t deal with this now.

“It’s complicated, I’ll get back to you.” Rose sad firmly, knowing this was not going to go down well and if she delt with it badly, she could end up dead.

“Wait, what do you mean it’s compl-“ The voice began but when the motel door swung open, Rose quickly closed the phone and threw it to the bottom of the bag.

"Okay, they had these in a storage cupboard." Luisa said as she closed the door and threw some deep blue skinny jeans and a dark hoodie onto the bed. 

Rose quickly stood up and pulled on the baggy clothes, Luisa stood, watching her. Roses heart was racing as she prayed Luisa hadn’t seen the phone, Rose wasn’t sure if she could lie to her anymore. But thankfully, Luisa had’t seen. Maybe it would have been easier if she had, if everything was out in the open before she made this decision. Maybe it would have hurt less if Rose had just told her, but she didn’t.

“You alright there?” Luisa asked as she waltzed over to where Rose was stood, now dressed and her heart rate returning to a normal pace. Well, whenever Luisa was around, her heart was never acting normal and it always skipped a beat whenever Luisa smiled at her.

“I’m better than alright.” Rose spoke through her smile as Luisa wrapped her arms round her lovers waist. Both of them were smiling uncontrollably, their smiles only fading for a second as their lips collided.

 

***

 

Luisa felt the fresh air hit her as she stepped out off the taxi and onto the side walk. Her heart started beating at double speed as her eyes fell upon the airport before her.

“You ready?” Luisa shivered as Rose spoke and intertwined their hands. Luisa wasn't used to this, holding Roses hand in public, being allowed to show their love for one another and not being in fear.

“Is the sky blue?” Luisa responded and Rose laughed, a laugh Luisa hadn’t heard in so long. A laugh that made her feel all the emotions that described love at once.

They walked into the large building, filled with people from all over the world. Most of them were going on holiday, or home, or somewhere special. Luisa doubted many of them were running away with the love of their life, but she was.

Luisa felt Roses grip tighten on her hand and she looked across at Rose, she saw her blue eyes darting the room, almost in fear.

“Hey, you okay?” Luisa said as quietly as she could without the surrounding noise drowning her words. Rose just nodded even though her mind was being filled with every worse case scenario. This is what had kept her safe for the last few years. If you prepare for the worst, you are always ready and you are never disappointed. But Rose didn’t want to think of the worst case scenario, not now.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Come on.” Rose said with a false smile, which soon became a real one. Just Luisa’s presence made her mask, which she was so used to wearing, disappear. 

They stood in the queue, hand in hand, waiting for a chance to start over, to begin again.

“Babe?” Luisa said with a questioning tone.

“Did you just call me babe?” Rose asked, raising her eyebrows, but Luisa ignored her.

“Where are we going?” Luisa asked and Rose opened her mouth to reply when she realised she had no idea. Everything had happened so fast, it was less than twenty four hours since Rose was pacing a room in a white dress, preparing to make a mistake she never made. The rush to the motel, to the airport, a rush to leave, escape and start over.

“Where do you want to go?” Rose asked and Luisa’s smile grew, threating to escape the boundaries of her face.

“I don’t know, where do you want to go?” Luisa fired back. She didn’t know where they should go, and what the hell they were gonna do once they went.

“Anywhere with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TumblrHatesMe
> 
> So, what did you guys think?? Any feedback is always appreciated as we write this for you guys! If there is anything you wanna see (more smut, fluff, angst... anything) let us know!! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that chapter and rosescooper will be doing the next one soon!
> 
> See y'all next time


	3. Silent Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone!  
> I hope you're having a wonderful week and will enjoy this week's chapter of our little collab :)
> 
> Jess will write the next one, can't wait to see how this continues and how you like it!

 

The ‘fasten your seatbelt’ lights turned on, letting the passengers of the large plane know that they were ready for take-off. The plane started moving, getting faster and faster as it rolled down the runway. As it sped up one last time, Luisa felt her hand being squeezed. Feeling it being squeezed once again as the machine took off and the tires were tucked into the body of the plane.

“You okay?” The brunette squeezed Rose’s hand, looking at her as she seemed anxious.

“I’m fine.” Rose tried to smile, not looking at Luisa nor out the window. Instead she focused her gaze on the seat in front of her and Luisa’s comforting hand on hers.

Luisa smiled, gently caressing Rose’s upper arm with her other hand but not saying a word. And for that, Rose was grateful. She wasn’t exactly proud of the fact that she was scared of flying. Too many things could happen, too little of which she could control up in the air.

As the plane seemed to have gotten back into a horizontal position and the lights were turned off, Rose seemed to relax a little bit. Still, she was anxious, her eyes scanning each and every passenger on the plane for anything suspicious or, worse, familiar. The last thing she needed on a ten-hour flight.

 

They had loosened their seatbelts as the stewardess came by. 

“Can I offer you anything to drink?” A tall blonde smiled at them, motioning to the selection of beverages she had rolled along.

“No thanks.” Rose faked a smile, quickly looking away from and to Luisa, who seemed way more excited about the fact that they were getting something to drink.

“Yes, please.” She smiled at the stewardess, talking to her about something while the blonde served.

Rose did not feel the need to engage in conversation with strangers, in fact, she truly only wanted to arrive.

“How long it the flight again?” The red head asked as the stewardess has left again.

“Uh-“ Luisa took a sip of the coffee she had gotten and looked at Rose. “A little under ten hours.”

Luisa smiled at her, unsure why Rose kept asking that question.

“You really don’t like flying, do you?” She grinned at the red head, putting down her coffee and pulling up the armrest that was keeping them apart.

Rose smirked as Luisa scooched closer, closing the gap between them.

“What are you doing?” She asked, her voice slightly excited as the brunette’s leg touched hers.

“Comforting you.” Luisa smiled, as innocently as ever. “Maybe I can distract you for a bit?”

Rose was about to say something when Luisa’s hand found its way to her neck and slid down her collarbones to rest between her breasts. Luisa looked at her, her face only inches away from Rose’s.

“I’m sorry, did you want to say something?” The brunette smirked at her for only half a second before Rose closed the gap and gently placed her lips on Luisa’s.

Luisa opened her mouth to a silent moan, followed by a smiled as the kiss became slightly heated and Rose’s hands found their way to Luisa’s waist, pulling her closer.

Rose broke the kiss, her forehead resting on Luisa’s.

“Not here.” She smirked, opening her seatbelt and Luisa’s, waiting for the brunette to get out of her seat and then following her to the back of the plane where the bathrooms were.

 

Someone’s hand on her shoulder startled her, interrupting her rather unpleasant dreams and bringing her back to reality.

“Rose” The soft and familiar voice helped calm her down. “It’s just me.”

“Lu-“ Rose mumbled, sitting up as she had been in a fairly uncomfortable position.

“We’re about to land.” Luisa smiled, motioning at the ‘fasten your seatbelt’-lights that were now turned back on.

Rose nodded, putting her seatbelt back on and looking out the window. She couldn’t believe she had fallen asleep. Her heart was still pounding. Luisa waking her up had startled her more than she had anticipated. How could she had fallen asleep? What if there had been someone on the plane that could have recognized her? Or worse, what if anyone would have done anything to Luisa while she had been soundly asleep?

Rose shook her head in an attempt to shake off those thoughts. At last, nothing had happened and they were finally about to land.

 

It took them some time to get from the plane to customs and out of the airport, but eventually they were welcomed by warm weather and the sun smiling down on them.

“Where to next?” Luisa smiled, letting go of Rose’s hand only to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her closer to her body.

Rose smirked, her fingers slowly caressing Luisa’s face as they stood outside the airport.

“Wherever you want, my dear.” She placed a gentle kiss on Luisa’s lips which quickly turned into a short, but fairly heated one.

“The beach sounds good to me.” Luisa’s smiled widened as she broke the kiss to look into her lover’s eyes.

“It sounds perfect.” Rose smiled back and for a minute she forgot everything around her.

She even forgot her fears, her nightmare-like thoughts that kept reminding her of the fact that they had actually just travelled across the world to another country. She had even forgotten about the parts Luisa had no idea she was even worrying about.

“Rose?” Luisa’s touch on her cheeks interrupted her thoughts and she realized she had been blindly staring into the brunette’s deep brown eyes.

“Huh?” She smiled at Luisa, trying to conceal the fact that her fears were now coming back to her, crushing her little hope of ending up happy with Luisa the way she had wanted to for months.

“The taxi.” Luisa motioned at one of the taxi’s in front of them which was seemingly waiting for them to go in.

Rose smiled, taking Luisa’s hand as she offered it to her and following her to the car.

“Where to, señoritas?” The older man smiled at them, his accent letting him know that English was certainly not his first language.

 

“Thank god you speak Spanish.” Rose smirked at Luisa, opening the door to their hotel room and entering it after Luisa.

“You’re welcome.” Luisa smiled, turning around to take a full look at the room. “Nice!”

Rose smiled brightly, the way Luisa was enjoying herself on their little adventure was putting her at ease. Which was most likely the reason she had not said a word in Spanish since their arrival in Spain but had let Luisa do the talking instead. She simply enjoyed seeing Luisa happy and liked letting her believe that Rose would be helpless there without her. Luisa was probably the only time Rose ever gave up control. The only time she ever wanted to give up control because giving it up to her felt safe itself.

“The view is beautiful!” Luisa opened the glass doors to the balcony, stepping out into the warm breeze and taking in the view of the ocean which was basically across the street.

“It sure is.” Rose’s voice softened at the end as she leaned against the doorframe and looked at the brunette.

Luisa looked around, smiling shyly as she realized Rose was not talking about the same view she was.

“You’re supposed to enjoy the view.” Luisa grinned, standing before her, her face only inches away from hers.

“Oh but I am.” Their eyes locked and Rose could feel her heart skip one too many beats while her breathing became heavier. She still could not believe Luisa was capable of making her feel this way.

Luisa opened her mouth to say something but closed it again as the words didn’t seem to make their way out. Instead, she crashed their lips together, holding Rose’s hands over her head, her body pressing Rose’s against the door frame.

The red head moaned as the kiss, which had started out slightly rough but still tender, turned into a more lustful and heated adventure.

She smiled without breaking the kiss, freeing her hand’s from Luisa’s grip and placing them on the brunette’s waist, guiding her as she pressed her body against Luisa’s and started moving towards the bed.

 

 

_\- rosescooper_


	4. Don't be scared

Out of all the places Rose imagined herself to be, right now, walking across a beach in Spain holding the love of her life’s hand was not on the list. Yet here she was. Luisa thumb tracing circles on her palm was slightly distracting Rose from her thoughts, but it was a good distraction.

“You alright babe?” Luisa said, stepping in front of the red head, stopping their stroll. Rose smiled, she always smiled when Luisa called her ‘babe’.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Rose replied, pecking Luisa on the lips as she did, hoping it would distract her girlfriend from the fact that Rose was anything but fine. Her mind was constantly running wild with the thought of being caught, or someone following her or someone hurting Luisa…

“You’re not fine Ro, you can talk to me you know?” Luisa whispered, her fingers slowly brushing over Roses bare arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind them. Rose knew she could talk to Luisa, but she also knew Luisa didn’t want to hear what she had to say. Rose wasn’t even sure how she was going to tell Luisa the truth. ‘Look I know this sounds crazy, but i actually run a illegal plastic surgery ring and I was using your dad as a front so I could use the Marbella as a hide out. Oh yeah, I also killed a bunch of people and I have no idea who is after me. But I left it all behind for you!’ Rose had a gut feeling Luisa wouldn’t take that too well. In fact Rose was certain she would never see Luisa again if she told her. Therefore Rose wasn’t going to say anything, not yet anyway.   “I know, but I’m actually good.” Rose said with a smile that thankfully Luisa bought. 

“Good, do you wanna head back? It’s getting kinda cold.” Luisa said as she looked around the almost empty beach. The sun had fallen behind the waves, the air was now crisp and sharp around them. Rose didn’t want to leave, the beach was peaceful and practically empty. The soft sand between her toes and the gentle sounds of the waves had calmed Roses mind and she felt completely relaxed for the first time since she chased Luisa down that hall way in her wedding dress.

“Just a few more minutes.” Rose said as she pulled Luisa forward, towards the waves. Once they reached the edge of the water Luisa halted and a smile curled on Roses lips as she unlinked their hands.  

“Come on Lu.” Rose said with a small laugh as she stepped into the small wave, not deep enough to cover her feet. The cold water rushed under the base of her feet as Luisa took a step back to avoid the wave.

“We left our shoes on the rocks for a reason.” Rose said with a smile as she took a step towards Luisa who was refusing to smile.

“I don’t like the sea.” Luisa spoke quietly, but still loud enough for Rose to hear.

“Why, the sea is beautiful.” Rose said as she turned and looked out over the moonlight lit sea before her.

“It’s also dangerous and uncontrollable.” Luisa stated, folding her arms as she spoke.  

“Awww, your scared of the sea.” Rose said teasingly, stepping out the cold water and wrapping her arms around Luisa’s shoulders.

“At least i’m not scared of spiders.” Luisa whispered, wrapping her arms around the redheads waist as she spoke. Rose laughed, they had an agreement to NEVER bring that up. Rose wasn’t just scared of spiders, she was terrified. Luisa used to tease her about it until the agreement was settled that Luisa, under any circumstance, would not tease her about it.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.” Rose whispered against Luisa’s neck, her hot breath sending chills down Luisa’s spine.

“Am I now?” Luisa had only brought up the spiders thing once before, after being told not too. Her punishment, leaving out details, was torturous for her and her wrists were chaffed for weeks afterwards. But right now, Luisa wasn’t thinking about where she was, and what Rose was about to do.

Before Luisa had time to react, Rose dropped her arms to the brunettes legs, and using all her strength, put Luisa over her shoulder and started walking into the waves.

“ROSE PUT ME DOWN!” Luisa practically squealed, her voice twenty octaves higher than usual. The brunette was trying to break free of Roses grasp, and Rose nearly feel face first into the water.

“If you keep fidgeting, i will fall in and you’ll come down with me.” Luisa suddenly stopped moving.

Once the water was as high as Roses chest, she stopped walking. She could feel Luisa trembling. She had moved Luisa into her arms so that the brunette was half in the water.

“Hey, you’re safe.” Rose whispered as she felt Luisa’s entire body trembling, and not because it was cold. The waves had ceased at this point and the water was nearly still.

Rose let Luisa slide the rest of her body into the water, Rose supporting Luisa’s weight until her feet touched the floor. The water was a little deeper on Luisa and nearly touched her shoulders, but not quite.

“I hate you.” Luisa whispered, the panicked look in her eyes not fading.

“No you don’t.” Rose whispered back, taking a step through the force of the water closer to Luisa. 

“Right now I do.” Luisa fired back, not looking up at Rose, knowing if she saw Roses eyes, she would smile and Rose would win.

“You don’t hate me.” Rose said softly, brushing her cold fingers over Luisa cheek. “You love me.” Luisa looked up at this point, her eyes instantly catching with her lovers electric blue eyes. The moonlight making Roses eyes glisten. Both women leaned in, their lips brushing over one another, slowly.

“I do love you.” Luisa whispered against Roses lips.

“Told you so.”

“Thats your response? No ‘I love you too’, just an I told you so!” Luisa said, pulling her head back, Rose laughing at the brunettes little fit.

“You know I love you.” 

“I know you do.” Luisa said, looking down at the water surrounding her, her heart rate suddenly increasing.

“Hey, Lu,” Rose brought her hand to Luisa’s chin, gently pushing it up to make Luisa stop focusing on where she was.   “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and enjoy the fluff while it lasts. 
> 
> (seriously, I'm not in charge of the next chapter, but it ain't gonna be fluffy)
> 
> Any feedback is really appreciated!! :D See ya next chapter x
> 
> -TumblrHatesMe


	5. Do You Still?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, wasn't last week's chapter lovely and super fluffy? I hope you really enjoed that one and took it all in because I had a LOT of fun with this chapter and hope you truly enjoy it!

 

The red head woke up to the soft sound of water running and the sun shining on her face. She moaned slowly before opening her eyes to the fairly bright hotel room and looked around.

The bed was half empty and soon she connected the dots, realizing the soft water was the shower running and Luisa was the one inside. Rose smiled, getting out of the cozy covers and walking towards the bathroom half naked, as she was only wearing a top and her undies.

Rose entered the bathroom and soon was standing behind Luisa under the stream of warm water.

“Hi there” She murmured, kissing Luisa’s neck and letting her hands wander all over Luisa’s torso before softly turning her around to face her.

“Hi” Luisa replied, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck and placed a long and tender kiss on her lover’s lips.

Rose smirked, gently pushing Luisa’s against one of the walls in the shower as she resumed to kissing the brunette’s neck.

Luisa threw her head back, her hands running up and down Rose’s back, keeping her as close to her body as possible.

Rose grinned as she heard Luisa moan softly while she started kissing her collarbone and her hands found her lover’s breasts.

“What was that?” Rose asked innocently, her kisses moving from Luisa’s collarbone to between her breasts and further down to her stomach.

Luisa’s hands moved from Rose’s back into the red head’s hair as she felt Rose’s hands slide down her body and stop at her hips.

“Rose” Luisa moaned with a smile as she felt her lover go down even further. “Oh!” she groaned and grabbed Rose’s hair even tighter, keeping her in place as she was more than happy with what the red head was doing.

Luisa felt her hips move even closer to Rose’s mouth, the hands of her lover tightly wrapped around her hipbones.

“Ros-“ Luisa threw back her head again, as Rose moved one of her hands from Luisa’s waist and, slowly, let it slide down her inner thigh and in between Luisa’s legs, filling her body with an overwhelming warmth as her fingers found their way into her, helping Rose take her over the edge.

 

Rose slowly stood up again, her hand still between Luisa’s legs, the other helping her lover stand as she recovered her strength.

“That was-“

“Amazing?” Rose smirked, placing soft kisses on Luisa’s lips.

Luisa smiled, her fingers relaxing again as they had been still grabbing Rose’s hair. “Unexpected. But _very_ amazing.” The brunette finished, kissing Rose back.

“You’re welcome.” Rose grinned as she broke the kiss.

Luisa smiled as she pushed Rose back into the stream of warm water and let go of her hair, her hands softly resting on the red head’s hips.

“You finish taking a shower and I-“ Luisa started, placing a last kiss on Rose’s lips. “I will go get us breakfast. ‘Cause _someone_  has made me hungry.”

Rose smiled and nodded. “That sounds very good.”

 

Once out of the shower and all wrapped up in a towel, Luisa got out of the bathroom, closing the door as she re-entered the bedroom and looked around for the black bag with their clothes in it.

She wouldn’t have many options, there was just another shirt in there and hopefully underwear, she wasn’t sure anymore.

With one hand on her towel, to help it stay in place, she lifted the bag and placed it on the bed. Zipping it open she tried to remember whether or not she had seen any good stores down near the beach where they might be able to get new clothes or anything other than a shirt and pants really. She was more the dress-kind-of-girl anyways.

She sighed as she couldn’t remember seeing any good stores and resumed to finding her shirt in the bag.

“Where did I put it…” She murmured, fishing out one thing after the other as she tried to find it.

She smiled proudly as she fished the navy blue shirt out of it and put it on while walking around the bed to find her pants. She had just put on her underwear and was picking up her pants from the floor, where Rose had thrown them to the night before, when an unfamiliar sound made her stop and look up.

It sounded like one of those very old phones, that typical old-cell-ringtone. Luisa frowned, trying to figure out where it was coming from. At first, she thought it was coming from outside the room but it seemed awfully loud to be ringing through a wall.

She walked back around the bed, listening to the sound get louder as she reached the place where the bag was sitting on the bed.

“What the-“

She pulled the bag wide open, trying to find the ringing phone in between the clothes in the bag and as she was unsuccessful, she turned the bag upside down, letting its contents fall on the bed.

 

Luisa didn’t know how long or how loud the phone had been ringing but from the sound of the water inside the shower still running, it couldn’t have been all that long and it surely wasn’t loud enough to get through to Rose.

It took her a few seconds to notice how she had placed her hands over her mouth, scared to make a sound as her eyes had widened at the sight of the contents.

She reached out to pick up one of the several bundles of money when she saw the phone underneath them. Luisa’s hand hovered over the phone, unsure whether to pick up or not. At last, her curiosity won and she picked it up, quickly pressing the green button before the caller decided to hang up.

“Where the hell are you?!” A rough male voice fired at her as soon as she picked up.

Luisa didn’t know what to say. Her mind spinning as she tried to figure out if she knew the voice on the other side of the line or not.

“Hello?” The voice sounded unsure. “Hello? Sin Rostro? What is happening?”

Luisa had trouble not letting the phone fall to the floor as the name Sin Rostro made her entire body shiver. What was he talking about?

“Listen, it’s time you come back here. This is getting out of control and you’re somewhere playing house. Come back, _now_.”

As the caller continued shouting at her through the phone, Luisa’s gaze fell on the bundles of money on the bed. She might have been in love, but a fool she was not.

“Hello?” The voice was obviously getting pissed as he was not getting any answers.

Luisa was just about to say something as the phone was taken from her.

“Stop calling, I’ll call you back.” Luisa had never heard Rose’s voice sound that cold and sharp. Her eyes almost ice blue as she hung up the phone and looked at the brunette.

“Luisa-“ She stepped forward to take her hands but stopped as Luisa moved back, a mix of anger and betrayal in her eyes letting Rose know that touching her was off the table.

“What did you do?” Luisa asked, carefully and quite scared to hear the answer to that question.

“Luisa, please.” Rose shook her head, her wet hair moving as she did so. Luisa could see how this situation had taken Rose by surprise, but she didn’t really care.

“Rose! What is all of this?” She motioned onto the bed. “What is going on?”

Rose just stared at the money and then at Luisa, wanting to explain but the words just wouldn’t come out. This was definitely not the way she had wanted to tell Luisa about her being the wanted Sin Rostro.

 

Luisa stepped around Rose to pick up her pants and put them on, unplugging her phone and putting it into her back pocket as she moved towards the door.

“Wait!” Rose quickly moved between her and the door, making it impossible for Luisa to walk out.

“Get out of my way, Rose.”

“Luisa, _please_. Let me explain.”

“Please! Do explain!” Luisa fired back, tired of Rose not telling her the whole truth.

“Let’s sit down, okay?” Rose asked carefully, trying to get Luisa away from the door. The last thing she had ever wanted was to lose Luisa over this.

“I’m tired of this, Rose. Either you tell me right here and right now-“ Luisa started, her voice turning more and more awfully cold with every word. “Or I walk out that door and you never see me again.”

 

_\- rosescooper_


	6. Chapter 6

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as Rose tried to figure out where to begin. Luisa sat on the edge of the small sofa, as if she were ready to bolt if needed to. Rose wouldn’t blame her, maybe it would better if she left…

“If you have nothing to say.” Luisa stood up as she spoke, her body was trembling, probably from a deadly mixture of anger and betrayal.

“Lu-“

“Don’t ‘Lu’ me.” Luisa’s voice was low and cold, lacking the positive tone it always had. Rose knew she had fucked up, she should have told her. But if she had, Luisa wouldn’t have run away with her, and they wouldn’t be here, now.

“Just, hear me out.” Rose said, pleading through her eye contact, but if Luisa had wanted her to beg, she would have. Rose would do anything to make Luisa stay.

Luisa didn’t say anything, she just slowly walked back over to the small couch in their hotel room, and sat down, waiting for an explanation which would tell her anything but what Rose was about to say.

“Promise you’ll hear me out?” Rose said, trying to keep calm so her voice didn’t wobble. She failed.

“I’m not promising you anything.” Luisa bit back.

“I need you to promise me you’ll let me explain.” Rose knew without that promise Luisa would stand up and leave after one sentence. After a few seconds of silence, Luisa promised;

“I promise.”

Rose took a deep breath before the truth was told.

“You know, Sin rostro?” Rose said slowly to Luisa, who wasn’t thinking things through.

“Yeah, that drug lord guy who…” Rose sat silently, her lips drawn into a thin line as she let it sink in. Luisa sat, her mouth hanging slightly open and her gesture frozen, as if she had just seen Rose come back from the dead.

“You work for him?” Luisa asked slowly, her voice quiet and confused. Rose shook her head slowly, Luisa let out a breath of relief. She had no idea.

“I am Sin Rostro.” Rose said slowly. Luisa knew Rose wouldn’t joke about that. But she couldn’t believe it. The woman she was…is in love with, was Sin Rostro. A wanted criminal who was worth millions, who used to run a drug company, who had killed people. She had not fallen for a monster, but right now that was all she could see, a monster.

Luisa looked at the woman she was in love with and felt sick to her stomach. She had fallen for a monster.

Rose knew by the way Luisa’s body tensed she was about to get up and leave, for good. But Rose wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Luisa, you promised you’d let me explain.” Luisa halted mid movement. “Please.”

Luisa knew this was crazy. She knew she should have left right there and then, and that there was nothing this woman could say that would make this okay. But she sat back down anyway, and prayed Rose had an explain for this.

Rose told her everything, from Elena to why she had nearly married Emilio. She told Luisa about the plan she had abandoned to be here. Every detail Rose could recall, she told Luisa.

And Luisa sat, completely still, listening to every word the red head said. Taking in all the information her head would let her. The more Rose spoke, the crazier it got.

“I know this is a lot to take in, and I know I should have told you earlier. But I was afraid you’d leave.” Rose’s voice trembled as she spoke. Luisa let out a strained laugh which sounded more like pain than joy.

“You were afraid I would leave you once I knew who you really were?” Luisa was shaking her head in disbelief. “You mean you were afraid that with my ability to think rationally that I might leave once I found out you are a criminal?”

“Luisa, how was I supposed to tell you?” Rose asked, knowing there was no answer she would want to hear.

“You shouldn’t have to tell me this, because you shouldn’t have done it.” Luisa said quietly as she looked down at the hotel floor, praying it would open up and swallow her.

“I know. But I did. There is nothing I can do that will change that.” Rose knew it was a long shot, but she took it anyway, “I had a plan, I’d been planning it for years and everything was on track. I was prepared to go through with it, convinced nothing could stop me. I didn’t believe in love, I thought the world was a unforgivable horrid cold place. But you. You showed me everything I didn’t believe in. I left everything for you, please don’t leave me now. I’ll have nothing.” Rose’s voice stayed strong, but there were tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

Rose watched Luisas eyes flicker between the door and her. If Luisa left she would tell the police who she really was, but Rose wasn’t focused on that. If Luisa left, Rose would never see her again, and that wasn’t an option. She hadn’t risked everything she had, abandoned her plan for this. For Luisa to leave now.

“So now, will you…” Luisa spoke up after a long silence, her voice low and quiet. “Do you continue doing, whatever Sin Rostro does, or is that it?” Rose swallowed as Luisa wasn’t going to like the answer.

“I can’t just stop, I need to figure out a way to leave safely and cover my tracks…which could take a while.” Rose couldn’t defend herself and tell Luisa it wasn’t her fault, because it was, and she knew that.

Luisa stood up and slowly walked over to her bedside table, opening the draw and pulling out her purse and phone. Rose felt her heart shatter within her chest.

“Luisa, what are-“

“I let you explain.” Luisa said bluntly, avoiding eye contact with Rose. “I listened and I can’t.”

“You can’t what?”

“Do this. I cannot do this.” Luisa said firmly, as if she was not only convincing Rose what she had just said was true, but also herself.

“Please don’t do this.” Rose stood still, knowing if she moved towards her Luisa would just tell her to back off.

Luisa was by the door know, opening it with a trembling hand. But she stopped dead in her hands when-

“Luisa, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, you thought I was gonna fix it, oops! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of begin again (sorry its late) and any feedback is really appreciated :D
> 
> \- TumblrHatesMe

**Author's Note:**

> \- rosescooper
> 
> (*Jelly = Ship name on twitter for Jess (TumblrHatesMe) + Milly (me, Rosescooper)
> 
> We hope you liked this chapter and are as excited about this as we are!
> 
> We'll be uploading this weekly, so stay tuned for more Roisa goodness:)


End file.
